loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Kaebria
The martial tradition is one of the strongest in Kaebria, in those early days even before the Reckoning, a man had to fight to be considered a man, but to know when not to fight is what stopped him from being a savage like those in the Stretch. This is why in those dark times it took men who believed in codes to lead and guide others away from barbarity, and unite their strength for a greater cause - the land. This is where the Knights Orders came from, all have taken different approaches to this suited to the land and the people they defend, but any man who takes up a sword and swears an oath to the High King will have the support of all other brothers to their cause throughout the twelve kingdoms. Not all men need become a knight, or squire to a knight, there are plenty of guards and soldiers, mercenaries and bounty hunters, but if you are of low birth, becoming a knight is the only way you can raise in social standing and respect in Kaebria if you live by the sword. A fighter may if they so wish swear an oath to an order and gain the benefits of lodging and cheaper equipment, but must uphold the codes of chivalry at all times, as well the particular tenants of the order, but most importantly the law of the high king and Kaebria itself. If a knight's titles are earned by going through the ranks, when they become a knight it is an honorific title, but if they are granted it automatically due to their family's nobility (and often jump right to being a knight at 18) this is a heraldic title. Many orders will not allow this and expect all recruits to go through a squireship. The Knightly Orders Some of the better known orders of knights and their strongholds are listed here (are where most common): * [[High Guard Order|'High Guard Order']], knights who service the high king directly in the heart of Rohassion (Rohassion) * Black Mare Order, forsake horses due to an ancient incident (Haruaiada) * Bladion Order, wear blades upon their helms, as do their horses (Barony of Valour) * Blood Cross Order, holy knights who guard sacred relics (Sidonia plains) * Forbearance Order, specialists at not lettering threats cross into innocent lands (SW Rohassion) * Blue Coat Order, scholarly knights, nearly always of noble blood (Aliyan Barony, Kingsholme) * Gothguard Order, knights who have faced the darkness from the goths (Rhuinia) * Mandeverian Order, knights of the barren lands, who can survive long distances (Destratch, Colgaris) * Twinguard Order, knights who specialise in fighting with two blades (Barony of Horns) * Beslayed Order, specialise in fighting the dragons and dragon kin of Aragalond (NW Rohassion) * Sworlorn Order, tasked to face the evils that come from the north, and are said to be tainted (Trancana) * The Facade, mysterious knights in the heart of Rohassion who hide their identity in unique and odd masks (unknown) * Glorilorn Order, strong brutish knights who guard the most important cities of Rohassion (Rohassion) * Sellion Order, pure holy knights of Heironeous (Barony of Light) * Black Cross Order, known for their speed across great distances (East Rohassion) * Ambarian Order, keepers of the wealth of the land, they will lay down their life without question (Bekorum, Jesua) * Red Tear Order, small community knights of the lower kingdoms (Aaronsdale, Jesua) * Vermain Order, plain red tuniced knights who know how to battle magic users (Jesua) * Shrouded Oath Order, assassin knights, who are said to have mystical powers (Georgwa) * Hilderlund Order, brutish bare chested knights, of the cold mountains (Sidonia) * Swarthern Order, eccentricly decorated magical armoured knights, known for their violence (Lukanda) * Dwainsguard Order, patrol knights between the kingdoms (Duchy of the Hare) Knightly Ranks Gaining a rank in a knight order is not simply about acquiring levels, but about earning the respect and honour in game for you actions and behaviour. Below is a list of generic knightly ranks which detail the service (how long someone has to have been in service of the order before being considered eligible for this position), requirements (skills or a test needed enter this rank, failure means they can try again in a few months), privileges (the benefits of someone in this rank), duties (what you are expected to do to maintain your rank), and command modifier (the bonus given to Charisma based rolls to people who respect your orders authority). Each order will have its own tailored benefits, but these give a guideline and are usable for the High Guard Order. Ranks Page A servant in the local court. * Service: * Requirements: none * Privileges: * Duties: * Command Modifier: -1 Squire A younger man or women, fewer than 18 years. A future Knight. At the age of 18, they will have the opportunity to petition to become a “Companion-at-Arms”. * Service: 7 years as a page * Requirements: Handle Animal 1, Ride 1 * Privileges: * Duties: * Command Modifier: +0 Companion-at-Arms, an applicant of at least 18 years of age under a probation period before becoming a Knight. This probation lasts 6 months. If the Prior accepts them, they receive their helm at the end of this period. * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +1 Sergeant,after their 6 months of probation, all those accepted members become Sergeants. This lasts for 6 months. * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +2 Knight, actual Knighthood granted, and duty is expected to his or her community, and at a higher level as a Templar. * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +3 Knight of Justice * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +4 Knight of Grace * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +5 Knight Officer,senior Knight, usually a board member * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +6 Knight Commander,usually one given a Commandery, at a least 7 other knights besides the Commander (total of 8). * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +7 Knight Grand Officer,High Senior Officer, usually a board member. * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +8 Lord Knight Grand of the Cross, in charge of the entire order of knights. * Service: * Requirements: * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +10 Knight Grand of the Cross, a rank given to a Knight who has knowledge, and achieved duties above and beyond the call. * Service: * Requirements: ** Skills: Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Knowledge (history), Knowledge (nobility), Ride, Order Specific ** Feats: Armour Proficiency Heavy, Leadership, Martial Weapon Proficiency (longsword), Mounted Combat, Ride-By Attack, Spirited Charge, Shield Proficiency, Weapon Focus (longsword), Weapon Specialization (longsword), *Order Specific * Privileges: * Command Modifier: +9 Becoming a knight is often referred to as "taking the red" as nearly all knights wear red. Unsworn